crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
CrossFire Mobile
CrossFire Mobile is a free application for mobile users to play a separate CrossFire experience on the go; while maintaining the overall aesthetic of the original game. The application is developed by Smilegate and Tencent. Details The game was released on December 3rd (2015) for iOS and Android devices! It runs on the Unity engine as opposed to the LithTech engine, simply due to Unity being quite popular for mobile games. The game went through several beta test, which all required activation codes to be able to try it out for a limited period of time. Availability *'China': Website *'Korea': Website *'Vietnam': Website ''(named as Crossfire Legend)'' *'Thailand': Website *'Global': Website Modes and Maps Single Player= Campaign Mode *Chapter 1: Crater *Chapter 2: Thunder Tower Team Deathmatch (bots) *Transport Ship *Corridor *Egypt *Gallery *Cebu City *Fortress *Tombstone *Market *? *Aquarium *Transport Ship (shorter) *Cairo *? *Forbidden Palace *Monaco *Bridge *Toy Castle Survival Mode *Chapter 1: Ship *Chapter 2: Base *Chapter 3: Street |-| Multi-Player CO-OP= Zombie Mode *Crater map: Boss Heavy Titan *Tower Defense: Bosses Atlas | ? | Scorpion *World Boss (20 players): Bosses Ice Atlas | Three headed Leviathan *Scenario: Bosses Phoenix, Giant Predator, Ice Blaze | ?, Satan *Payload |-| Multi-Player PVP= Team Death Match *Corridor *Transport Ship *Egypt *Gallery *Market *Cebu City *Fortress *? *Aquarium *Mexico *Tombstone *Cairo *? *Forbidden Palace *Monaco *Bridge *Toy Castle *Mexico 2.0 Team Death Match (Auto-shoot) *Toy Castle *Corridor *Transport Ship *Egypt *Market *Gallery *Cebu city *Fortress *Tombstone *? *Aquarium *Cairo *? *Forbidden Palace *Monaco *Bridge Elimination *Western *Corridor *Tombstone *Crossroads *Gallery *Cebu City Position Mode (Linear 2 VS 2) *Tropical Resort *Battle Ship *Cliff Hide and Seek *Hotel *Mansion *Plaza Search and Destroy *Aztec *Festival *Festival 8v8 *Dust-2 *Dust-2 8v8 *Black Widow *Drillship? *Compound *Eagle Eye *Inferno *Train *Inferno 8v8 *Train 8v8 *? *Ankara *Bank (csgo) Search and Destroy (Auto-shoot) *Aztec *Festival *Dust-2 *Black Widow *Drillship? *Compound *Eagle Eye *Compound *Inferno *Train *? *Ankara *Bank (csgo) Hero Mode *Excavation *Excavation 16players *Resort *Resort 16players *Rooftops *Rooftops 16players *Zone 13 *Zone13 16 players *Nano Mall *Mansion *Merida *Waterfall Ruins *Thunder Vault *Carnival Free for All *Compound *Dust 2 *Festival *Black Widow Hero Mode X *Excavation *Excavation 16 players *Resort *Resort 16 players *Rooftops *Rooftops 16 players *Zone 13 *Zone13 16 players *Nano Mall *Mansion *Merida *Waterfall Ruins *Thunder Vault *Carnival Sniper Match *Oil rig *Prison *Cliff Knife Match *Arena *Dock *Sewer One-on-one *Mexico 1v1 Prop Hunt *Mansion *Shopping Center * ? Gun Game *Transport Ship *Cebu City *Dust 2 *Tombstone *Festival *Cairo *Dust 2 8v8 *Festival 8v8 Bazooka mode 2.0 *Hotel *? *Space Station VVIP Weapons *Thompson - Infernal Dragon *RPK - Infernal Dragon *AWM - Infernal Dragon *Barrett - Iron Shark *Barrett - Born Beast *Desert Eagle - Born Beast *M4A1 - Iron Beast *M4A1 - Born Beast *M4A1 - Beast *M4A1 - Predator *Kurki - Beast *Combat Axe - Beast *AK47 - Iron Beast *Field Shovel - Born Beast *The Fates (Characters) *Switcher (Characters) *AK47 - Beast *AK47 - Fury Below is the list of confirmed VVIP weapons that have been already released in Official Test Server: *AK47 - Born Beast Exclusive *Thompson - Frozen Dragon *RPK - Infernal Dragon - Red Flame *Bloodthirsty Golden Shark *M4A1 - Angel *Black Dragon Soul *Gatling - Fortress *Desert Eagle - Electricity *AN-94 - Sabertooth *Dual Steyr TMP - Angel *QBZ-95 - Angel *AA12 - Inferno *MSG90 - Assassin *MSG90 - Assassin God *M14EBR - Born Beast *Barrett - Iron Beast *Keris - Born Beast Media Images= CFMobile.jpg|Artwork. Banner_Mobile.png|Artwork. CFM_Menu.png|Main Menu. CFM_Select.jpg|Map Selection. CFM_Firefight.jpg|Firefight. CFM_Titan.png|Heavy Titan. CFM_Predator.jpg|Giant Predator. CFM_Xeno.jpg|Hero Mode X. |-| Modes / Maps= CFM_Team.jpg|Team DeathMatch. CFM_Burst.jpg|Search & Destroy. CFN_Position.jpg|Position Mode. CFM_Personal.jpg|Personal Mode. CFM_Infection.jpg|Infection Mode. CFM_PVE.jpg|PVE Mode. CFM_Map.jpg|New Map. CFM_Ship.jpg|Ship. |-| Videos= CF Mobile - Trailer Game Cross Fire Mobile China First Test CG Promo ! External Sites * Crossfire Legends Wikia (Vietnamese) * CrossFire Legends Wikia (Global version) (English) Category:CrossFire Category:CrossFire Mobile